BENISUZUME Arc (CRIMSON SPHINX MOTH Arc)
by Yuzu Yukihira
Summary: Lavi dihadapkan oleh selaput kebohongan dan ilusi. Bersama teman-temannya mereka harus menghancurkan sarang Akuma di Antartika, Dark Continent, sebelum mereka tak bisa keluar! Tapi Benisuzume menghalangi Lavi untuk mengetahuinya. dan malah menyerang teman-temannya! WARNING! : OCx Chara, random plot!
1. BEGINNING

**D GRAY MAN**

 **BENISUZUME ARC -CRIMSON SPHINX MOTH Arc-**

 **Disclaimer : Katsura Hoshino**

 **WARNING : Ndak jelas, ndak tahu, Plot ori by Yuzu, chara minjem**

 **OC buatan yang absurd.**

 **Bloody bloody agar-agar**

 **/Pertama kali nemplok di Fandom Lain/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Ketika kematian mendekat, ketika kau tidak tahu bahwa kau akan mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau masih ingin berjuang? Apa kehidupan yang kau cari akan kau perjuangkan? Bukankah kau bilang itu semua hanya fantasi? Tidak nyata. Apa kau masih akan terus memerjuangkan cinta tidak sampaimu itu? Lantas kenapa...? kenapa kau memilih..untuk menyerah..?"_

 _–Benisuzume-_

* * *

ALLEN WALKER.

Semua itu berawal ketika aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah serpihan merah yang berada di lantai, seperti kristal yang membeku tapi bau ini..., bau anyir dan pekat, apa aku boleh bilang kalau ini adalah sebuah darah yang mengeras? Oh tidak, kalau begitu tadi terjadi sesuatu. Di _Kuro no Kyodan(Black Order)_ tempatku bernaung menjadi _Exorcist_ yang bertugas membasmi Akuma milik _Sennen Kou_ atau bisa kusebut sebagai _Hakusoku(millenium earl)_. Aku berhasil mengaktifasi _Innocence_ -ku dan sekarang tidak lagi ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan.

"Allen- _kun_? Kenapa?" aku terkejut ketika gadis berambut panjang yang diikat _Ponytail_ , berwarna _Dark Green_ dengan mata beriris ungu lavender itu menyapaku atau lebih tepatnya menanyaiku kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh di sini.

"Lenalee, aku menemukan ini. Menurutmu apakah ini semacam penyerangan?" tanyaku.

"Oh, itu.. sepertinya ulah Finder atau ilmuwan yang berada di..."  
"Itu ulah Benisuzume, biarkan saja, mungkin dia sedang berada di sini." Aku bahkan Lenalee terkejut karena sosok tinggi dengan jas putih itu sudah berada di belakang kami. Ah itu Reeve – _san_. Maksudnya dengan Benisuzume? Apa itu?  
"A,anu Reeve- _san_ , apa maksudnya dengan...," suaraku tenggelam saat wajah Reeve- _san_ berubah muram. Aku tidak mengerti?  
"Benisuzume, itu...semacam _Innocence_ tipe Parasit. Yah, aku tak banyak mendapat data tapi aku yakin kalian sama shocknya bila melihat wujud _Innocence_ itu. Ketua juga melarang untuk meneliti karena dianggap selesai, oh ya Allen, Lenalee, aku baru ingat kalau tadi Ketua memanggil untuk misi. Kanda juga sudah ada di sana." Oh, aku mengerti mungkin itu _Innocence_ baru yang sedang dikembangkan.

"Ayo, Allen." Lenalee menggandengku lalu Reeve- _san_ melambai.  
"Apa Lenalee tahu soal _Innocence_ itu?" bisikku di dekatnya.  
" _Nii-san_ tidak pernah berkata apapun soal itu, aku juga baru tahu." Jawabnya jujur.  
"Kita perlu menginterogasi Komui- _san_ ,tidak?"  
"Kurasa kita selesaikan misi ini dulu baru bertanya."

Akhirnya aku menurut, memang benar kalau seharusnya aku lebih harus fokus ke misi, lagian itu bukan pekerjaanku meneliti hal-hal rumit.

"Ah, itu Lavi!" Aku mengikuti arah pandang Lenalee, di seberang kami itu Lavi membelakangi. Karena bentuk bangunan ini seperti Colessium yang tinggi dia berada di sisi lingkaran yang bersebrangan, sejenak aku pikir dia sendiri tapi... ketika Lenalee tidak memerhatikan aku melihat sesuatu.  
Ada orang lain selain Lavi di sana. Seseorang yang..lebih muda, kecil, juga surai rambutnya tidak biasa. Mengingatkanku pada warna bunga di Negeri Jepang. Bunga Sakura. Tapi pandanganku terhalang akibat tembok pemisah. Setelah berada cukup jauh dan tidak ada tembok pemisah lagi aku tak menemukan sosok itu di sana hanya ada Lavi seorang diri yang tetap bergeming.

Siapa anak itu? Lalu...Apa yang dimaksud dengan.. BENISUZUME?

.

.

.

.

 _And Now The Story come back_

* * *

 **LAVI.  
** _ **(Kuro no Kyoudan – 05.00 a.m)**_

 **Aku merasa seperti dijatuhkan dari lantai 10. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah penyerangan Level 4 di** _ **Kuro no Kyoudan**_ **, sementara Innocence ku belum sepenuhnya kembali aku bukanlah apa-apa. Untung Yuu juga dengan kondisi yang sama meski tidak senelangsa diriku yang tak mampu menggores kepala si Akuma sialan tersebut.** _ **JII-jii**_ **? Oh sepertinya dia sedang latihan pagi, kulirik jam dan ternyata sudah jam 5 pagi. Haah, aku ingin bermalas-malasan tapi..., masih ada buku yang wajib kubaca. Ini wajib karena Kakek Panda (Bookman) menyuruhku demikian, kalau saja aku ini seorang yang** _ **Workcaholic**_ **aku bakal selesikan semua buku-buku ini dalam semalam sayangnya badanku tak menurut dan malah ketiduran.**

 **"Lavi-** _ **kun**_ **..?" suara itu mencicit dari balik pintu kamarku.  
"Kaede?" Gadis dengan rambut berwarna **_**pink pastel**_ **yang diikat dua seperti kucing itu melongok dari pintu.  
"Sudah bangun? Kau belum makan lho.." Kaede dengan celana berwarna putih pendek dan baju tak berlengan dengan malu-malu berkata.  
"Kamu sudah makan?" tanyaku lembut. Kaede menggeleng.  
"Mau makan bareng?"**

 **"...! Ma, mau, mau!" iris mata berwarna senadan dengan rambutnya melebar, dia tersenyum menungguku sengaja di luar. Tampaknya dia masih menjauhiku, dan sepertinya kenapa aku yang malah kalah? Waktu awal-awal dia yang kelihatan sangat posesif padaku, mengejarku hingga banyak kejadian diantara kami dan sekarang aku malah merasa tidak mau dia jauh. Kalau** _ **Jii-jii(Bookman—sebutan Lavi padanya)**_ **bisa dipasung nanti. Oh ya, kebetulan kami akan pindahan dan sepertinya bakal menunggu dalam kurun waktu 2 tahunan.**

 **"Hei, Kaede, kau mau makan apa? Bilang saja biar aku yang bayar." Sahutku padanya.  
"Aku mau..., seperti biasanya saja."  
"Kamu nggak bosan dengan menu Ikan cakalang dan sup miso? Pantas saja badanmu kurus begini, sudahlah sekarang biar aku yang pilihkan menu baru. Nggak apa-apa?"  
"Apa saja boleh kok." Hooh, untung Kaede anak yang sangat penurut.**

 **"Lavi-** _ **kun**_ **jadi lebih banyak bicara ya?" Aku nyaris terjungkal karena kata-kata itu, entahlah intinya wajah anak ini tidak baik untuk jantungku, tapi bukannya aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah? Apalagi aku baru tahu dia dulu juga.. calon** _ **Bookman**_ **, tapi malah menjadi percobaan** _ **Second Exorcist**_ **.**

 **"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Oke, tenanglah, aku tak mau membuat ini semakin rumit.  
Kaede, Yagiri Kaede, dia ini.. anak yang cukup pemberani tapi..., ada yang agak salah dengannya, dia seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu, dia tidak pernah mau disentuh selain pada orang yang ia kenal, dia terlihat sangat rapuh dimataku juga teman-temanku. Sayangnya semua berubah ketika dia tiba-tiba datang dengan kecepatan mengerikan dengan Innocence miliknya, **_**BENISUZUME**_ **. Innocene yang dulu adalah sebuah implantasi dari darah Akuma, berevolusi lalu memiliki kesadaran sendiri.**

 **"Lavi! Kaede! Sini-sini!" aku melihat teman-temanku sudah ada di meja panjang. Mereka sepertinya tersenyum jahil membuatku sebal.  
"Uww, jarang sekali kalian berdua? Apa jangan bilang kau mengusilinya lagi?" tanya Allen.  
"Hush, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" sergahku.**

 **"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan dapat misi kelas S lho. Kalau nggak salah." Lenalee terlihat santai meski dia mengucapkan kata... MISI LEVEL S yang artinya akan ada sesuatu tidak beres di sana.  
"Aku baru dengar." Kata Yuu. **

**Akhirnya Lenalee menjelaskan kalau misi ini akan mengirim kita ke daerah dataran Antartika, di sana sepertinya ada sarang Akuma dan sebuah Innocene yang masih belum jelas keberadaannya.**

 **"Katanya Link akan ikut." Ucap Allen tidak senang sementara Timcanmpy terbang mendarat di kepala Kaede.  
"Dark Continet? Aku baru tahu, itu dimana?" tanya Kaede ketika aku sempat melamun tadi.  
"Itu tempat yang akan kita tuju nanti." Sahut Lenalee. Aku merasakan riuh –rendah orang-orang bergumam, meja kami juga ramai. Dark Continet, sepertinya memang ini adalah misi sulit. Akhirnya setelah selesai makan kami dipanggil oleh Komui ke kantornya, dia dengan wajah bodoh-coret-sumringah menyambut kami dan ternyata disitu sudah ada Link.**

 **"Aku ingin kalian ke sana dan hancurkan sarang Akuma." Ucap Komui tanpa penjelasan membuat kami langsung menarik napas. "Lavi, Allen-** _ **kun**_ **, Kanda-** _ **kun**_ **, Kaede-** _ **chan**_ **, dan Kryory kalian pergi ke sarang Akuma, sementara Miranda, Lenalee, Link, dan Noise Marie akan berjaga di benteng belakang, kalau pasukan penyerang sudah tidak mampu kalian bisa mundur dan digantikan. Oh, Tiedoll-** _ **Gensei**_ **akan menemani kalian." Komui memberikan sebuah lampiran kertas data sarang Akuma itu. Tapi**

 **,  
"Kenapa Bookman tidak ikut?" tanya Lenalee mewakiliku.  
"Karena kalau terlalu banyak tim penyerang maka penyergapan kita akan sia-sia. Bookman sudah ada misi lain dengan Chaozi Han." Hmmm, begitu? Aku baru tahu.  
"Eh, tunggu, kenapa Kaede ada di bagian penyerang? Bukankah itu agak..." Allen membuat kami sedikit kaget, aku pribadi tidak menyadari kenapa Kaede ada di bagian depan.  
"Oh, itu? Kalian kan sudah tahu, jadi... yah begitulah." Komui segan mengatakan, apalagi menurut dia kami sudah cukup tahu soal Benisuzume ketika melawan Level 4.  
"Aku sendiri tidak keberatan..." sahut Kaede. Hais, kok jadi malah aku yang gelisah begini sih? Bukannya aku malah senang dia menjadi sedikit lebih berguna? **

**Akhirnya kami mengundurkan diri untuk memersiapkan misi itu yang akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Suhu di sana sangat ekstrim, aku benar- benar bersyukur ada baju tebal dan kostum kami membuat bisa setidaknya bertahan hidup di benua mengerikan itu.  
"Sudah siap?" lagi-lagi Kaede sudah berada tak jauh dariku, aku tersenyum, entah itu senyum yang palsu atau tulus. Jujur saja dia selalu mengikutiku, agak membuatku sebal tapi.. perhatiannya itu... membuatku sedikit...terganggu.**

 **"Ya, sudah siap. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau selalu membuntutiku dari dulu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau...,"  
"Menurutmu dunia penuh kehangatan itu ada tidak?" tanyanya. Eh? Apa sih maksud anak ini. "Apa kau juga sama-sama berpikir kalau aku **_**tidak berguna**_ **?" oh, tidak jangan bikin aku menyulut emosiku sendiri. Aku baru sadar kalau anak ini memang aneh!**

 **"Apa aku harus menjelaskan lagi? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku tapi itu menyebalkan, kau tahu aku Bookman kan? Jangan biarkan aku mengulangi kata-kata yang sama. Kalau kau merasa tidak berguna kau tak perlu jadi apa-apa di sini." Tidaaak! Apa yang sudah kukatakan?! Aku baru menyadari rambutnya tidak diikat seperti biasa. Potongan rambut acak-acakan mengingatkanku ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya di** _ **Kuro no Kyodan**_ **, terisak dan menderita, rapuh dan suka menangis. Selalu digencet oleh Exorcist lain yang tak menyukainya.  
"Dunia seperti itu hanya ilusi..." kata itu bagaikan mantra sihir kematian di telingaku, "Dunia seperti itu tidak nyata. Tidak ada dimanapun." Salah, kau salah, bukan!**

 **"Kau ini menyebalkan!"**

 **Ah. Tidak. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya, aku tidak mau melihat wajah anak itu, bukankah dia bisa bertahan tanpa aku?! Kata-kata Allen saat di** _ **Hako buneno**_ **itu tidak benar kan?**

 **"** _ **Sakura..!"**_

 **Aku berhenti, frustasi menggrogoti pikiranku. Entah kenapa aku seperti mengingat hal yang agak asing namun... nyata. Apa aku ini benar-benar labil? Saking labilnya aku bahkan sampai salah mencurahkan perasaanku tadi padanya.**

 **"Kau di sini Lavi, ayo berangkat!" akhirnya dengan menaiki kapal dan untunglah Kaede datang dan langsung bersama dengan Lenalee, aku tenang, aku tidak mau pikiranku kacau karena kejadian tadi. "Lavi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Allen prihatin, oops, aku lupa sepertinya dia yang paling peka kalau soal beginian. "Tidak ada." Jawabku tetap memasang wajah cengegesan.**

 **sudah 3 jam perjalanan dan masih harus melewati beberapa jam lagi sebelum sampai di Antartika.  
"** _ **Dunia itu hanya ilusi..."**_ **sial, aku masih teringat kata-katanya. Beberapa jam kami habiskan di kapal, tak ada tanda-tanda Akuma akan datang jadi untung saja kondisi tetap demikian setelah kami berlabuh. Dataran putih dan gunung-gunung es mencuat, salju yang turun sepertinya tidak terlalu berbahaya jadi kami bisa meneruskan perjalanan lewat daratan.**

 **"Kami akan langsung pergi ke titik yang dimaksud. Lenalee, Kaede, dan aku akan menelusuri lewat atas." Komando Allen.  
"Jangan mentang-mentang kau bisa terbang kau seenaknya memutuskan." Cibir Yuu.**

 **"Diam kau** _ **BaKanda**_ **!" percik api sengit mencuat dari mereka untunglah Marie memisahkan kedua kepala batu itu.**

 **"Aku bisa lewat udara juga." Sahutku. "Lavi lebih baik pelajari daerah sini, setidaknya kalau kita nyasar kan kau yang masih ingat jalan." Allen memang senang mengumbar kekuatan orang tapi bukan begitu maksudku.**

 **"Kalau ada sesuatu tembakkan sesuatu agar kami bisa melihat." Sahut Miranda, dia tetap berjaga bersama Finders, Kuro-** _ **chan**_ **, dan Marie di dekat pelabuhan. Akhirnya aku,Link, dan Yuu menelusuri daerah sini dan sebisa mungkin menghancurkan banyak Akuma yang ada.  
"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak fokus?" Yuu membuka pembicaraan, hah? Yang benar nih? Biasanya dia kan super-mega-giga-tera-cuek pada siapa saja, bahkan padaku yang ramah ini.**

 **"Uh, apa? Nggak, sepertinya aku kedinginan." Jawabku bohong.  
"Kau tidak kuatir membiarkan anak itu pergi sendiri?" Sial, kenapa sampai Yuu bicara begitu sih?  
"Dia kan punya Innocene yang lebih kuat dariku, dia bisa menjaga diri." Kataku seadanya** **.**

 **"Tapi dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak." Yuu, kau jangan menakut-nakutiku.**

 **"A, apa, sih kau jangan begitu deh, aku tidak mau menambah beban dan malah kena sakit Hipotermia di sini."  
"Apa...kalian mendengar sesuatu?" Link berhenti, di tengah salju yang hening dan tak ada kehidupan ini tidak mungkin tidak bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun kecuali memang radiusnya sangat jauh. Aku yakin kupingku belum bolot jadi aku memasang telinga saja.  
**

 **"LINK!"**

 **Astaga sekarang malah suara Allen yang membuat gendang telingaku nyaris meletus! Dia terbang dengan Crown Clown nya, eh tapi dimana Tim? "Kalian tahu dimana Kaede? Kami berpencar dan aku hanya sempat bertemu Lenalee."  
"Bukannya dia terbang ke arah timur?" tanya Link cuek.**

 **"Kami janji selama 10 menit berputar dan kembali ke titik tadi kami berpencar tapi setelah 15 menit dia tidak kunjung datang!" Allen terlihat serius, tapi kurasa mungkin anak itu berputar dengan jarak yang lebih jauh.**

 **"Apa dia bawah Golem?" tanya Yuu. "Dia bersama Tim tapi Tim mengatakan dia tak menemukan Kaede lagi.. saat Tim menengok ke arah lain, Kaede sudah tidak ada."** _ **Hell**_ **, sekarang aku benar-benar kuatir. Akhirnya aku dengan Tetei mencoba mencari tentu dengan bersama Allen. Di titik pertemuan Allen tadi dia tak menemukan Lenalee.**

 **"Lenalee! Kau dimana!?" Allen dengan napas berat akibat suhu ekstrim mengepulkan asap putih berteriak pada ruang hampa.  
"Allen, mungkin mereka sudah bertemu, kemungkinan keduanya kembali ke pelabuhan." Aku mencoba untuk berpikir rasional, sayangnya ketika pikiran rasionalku diterima Allen kami mendengar jeritan khas Lenalee. Jaraknya tidak jauh, apakah dia diserang!?  
**

 **"Ke sana!" seruku.**

 **Kami terbang dengan kecepatan maksimal, membela salju yang sempat mampir ke mata, dan kami sampai di sebuah dataran es yang amat tebal. Dari titik ini aku merasa ada yang datang pada kami! TIMCANMPY!**

 **"Tim! Dimana Lenalee? Apa dia diserang?" Tim merespon dengan keringatan serta gerakan panik mengisyaratkan kami agar pergi bersamanya. Aduh, apakah kedua gadis itu di serang? Mana mungkin! Mereka itu memiliki Innocene paling kuat yang ada di Ordo. Sampai di sebuah dataran yang lebih bisa kubilang sebagai tebing Grand Canyon versi kristal es yang tajam dan dingin. Kami masih mengikuti Tim sampai 1 km jauhnya dan tepat di depan kami adalah Lenalee yang masih mengaktifasi Innocencenya, dia berdiri mematung, menatap sesuatu di dinding kristal yang tajam itu.  
**

 **"LENALEE!" Teriakan kami membuatnya shock, tapi dia tidak berbalik.**

 **Dia tidak terluka!? Terus kenapa? Apa? Ada apa?**

 **"Lenalee, kau tidak apa-apa?! Kau kenapa?" tanyaku memegang bahunya yang menegang.**

 **"Lenalee?" Allen dengan suara lembut mencoba membuat Lenalee meredakan rasa shocknya, dia berpaling dan menoleh, tatapannya tak bisa kuartikan matanya terbelalak, takut, shock, histeris, dia seperti hendak berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Dan dia menunjuk ke depan...,  
"Ah, aaa..!" aku mengikuti arah tangannya. Jantungku mencelus, darahku seperti berdesir hebat dan roh seakan meninggalkan tubuhku.  
**

 **"Kaede...!" kata itu lolos dari mulutku.**

 **"Uukh... KAEDEE!...!"**

 **Allen sepertinya sama shocknya denganku, bagaimana kami tidak shock? Di dinding kristal yang ada banyak stalaktit es itu ada sosok kecil berlumur darah tertancap di sana, masih dengan Innocene Benisuzume yang aktif. Jarum berwarna putih menusuk Kaede di beberapa tempat. Dia tidak bergeming.**

 **"** _ **Dunia seperti itu hanya ilusi.. Dunia seperti itu tidak nyata. Tidak ada dimanapun."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **When the Crimson Sphinx Moth never revealed**_

 _ **her reason...**_

 _ **No one can be escaped from the iced of hell..**_

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **...**

 **Hadu, maafkan hayati yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan cerita garing macam ini**

 **sebenarnya karena udah lama menanti Bang Lavi yang tak kunjung**

 **tahu bagaimana nasibnya di serial komik**

 **jadilah ini plot...**

 **maafkan kalau ini ada pair OC X Chara. No Yaoi! tenang saja.**

 **selamat menikmati**

 **Mind to R^R?**


	2. SUNRISE

**BENISUZUME ARC - _CRIMSON SPHINX MOTH_ Arc-**

 **Disclaimer : Katsura Hoshino**

 **WARNING : Ndak jelas, ndak tahu, Plot ori by Yuzu, chara minjem**

 **OC buatan yang absurd.**

 **Bloody bloody agar-agar**

 **/Pertama kali nemplok di Fandom Lain/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa kau akan percaya padaku kalau aku berkata kalau dunia yang kau cari itu ada?" –Lavi-_

* * *

 **KANDA YUU  
** _ **(Antartika – 03.00 dini hari )**_

 **Aku menunggu para manusia itu kembali,** _ **yaampun mereka lama sekali sih!**_ **Pikirku dalam hati. Aku muak menunggu di tengah kebekuan ini. Sayangnya golemku tidak bisa mengintai terlalu jauh dariku, kalau rusak sama saja. Apalagi aku juga merasakan hawa Akuma mulai bermunculan, sepertinya mereka mencium bau kami. Marie bilang tidak ada tanda-tanda si** _ **Moyashi(Tauge)**_ **itu yang sudah meninggalkanku bersama bawahannya si kumis Hitler(tahu lah siapa maksudku).**

 **"Kemana mereka? Aku tahu baju ini anti dingin tapi kalau seperti ini mungkin tak menjamin baju akan selalu bikin kita hangat." Link menyahut, aku meliriknya dan yaah memang benar. Sepatuku yang kata si Komui anti dingin saja sudah merembes-rembes rasa dinginnya, dasar tukang Endorse sialan.  
"Kita kembali ke pelabuhan atau menyusul?" aku memberikan opsi, Link memberi isyarat dengan jarinya menjadi angka 2. Baiklah kurasa tak ada pilihan lain. "Marie, aku dan Link akan menyusul kau tetap di sana." Aku mengotak Marie dan diiyakan, tak lupa mengatakan untuk berhati-hati.  
"Kita ke arah mana?" Aku punya perasaan menyesal punya Innocence petarung karena tidak bisa terbang. Dataran ini kan luas. Mana masih pagi buta lagi, haah, payah. Aku mencoba mengotak si cebol itu dari pemancar di antingku. Awalnya sempat ada bunyi bergemerisik seperti radio bersemut tapi lama-lama suara nya terdengar sedikit jelas.**

 **"Hei Moyashi! Kau dimana sih, kau mau membunuh kami di tengah salju?!" seruku padanya.  
**

 **"Diam kau** _ **Bakanda**_ **!, kami sedang kesulitan sekarang! Pakai otakmu dan cepat ke sini." Kurang ajar! Berani sekali dia bilang begitu.  
**

 **"Mana kami tahu kau ada dimana brengsek! Cepat katakan ada apa dan kau ada di mana, cepat suruh Tim kemari!" seruku tak sabar.  
**

 **"Kau tidak tahu situasi sih! Tim, jemput Kanda dan Link," Moyashi memberi perintah pada Tim dan aku pikir dia tak akan lama, "Kanda! Kuharap kau cepat kemari, kami kesulitan dan...zzzrrk" Tch, sial putus! Jaringan macam apa ini benar-benar seperti di antah berantah.  
"Kanda-** _ **kun**_ **bagaimana?" Link menjajarkan posisi denganku yang membrengut karena omongan Moyashi keparat itu. Sampai ketika kami menunggu kurang lebih 10 menit Lenalee datang bersama Tim. "Kanda! Link!" gadis itu err bagaimana aku menjelaskan, dia keringatan dan tampak tidak baik-baik saja.**

 **"Lenalee-** _ **san,**_ **kenapa? Kau seperti melihat Akuma." Tanya Link.  
"Kami tidak..bertemu Akuma..." jawabnya perlahan.**

 **"Dimana Moyashi? Lavi? Kau temukan anak merepotkan itu?" kini sepertinya pertanyaanku membuatnya makin pucat. Oh, ayolah jangan bikin aku bingung!**

 **"Kaede..." Lenalee meloloskan nama itu dari mulutnya.**

 **"Ada apa dengan... Kaede...?" Tak hanya Lenalee sekarang Link memucat juga, dia benar-benar mengkuatirkan anak itu ya?  
"Kami diserang Kaede..." APA!? Kenapa anak itu menyerang temannya maksudku orang-orang yang sepihak dengannya? Dia mengkhianati kami!?  
"Apa dia berkhianat? Aku sudah menduga dia aneh dari dulu." Ucapku datar, wah pandangan Link dan Lenalee berubah menjadi tidak senang, aku dipelototi dua orang paling sensitif di sekitarku.**

 **"Kaede bukan anak seperti itu! Dia..dia menyerang kami..tapi.. Innocencenya aktif..., jadi kemungkinan..." Lenalee menggantungkan kata-katanya, tidak ingin menjelaskan tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa memberi penjelasan tepat.**

 **"BENISUZUME..." Link meneruskan.**

 **Benisuzume? Ah, Innocence Kaede,** _ **Crimson Sphinx Moth**_ **, kalau tak salah Master Zu pernah cerita kalau dia Innocence pengembangan yang paling dirahasiakan oleh Ordo. Kekuatannya memang hebat tapi tidak sesuai dengan karakter orang yang memilikinya.**

 **"Tolong kami, aku rasa dia tidak berniat membunuh hanya saja Lavi terluka dan Allen-** _ **kun**_ **kewalahan." Akhirnya tanpa banyak cing-cong kami berlari dipandu oleh Lenalee, sementara Tim terbang, tetapi ketika Lenalee melihat kami berdua berlari dari arah belakang dia menyahut,  
Terlalu lama kalau berlari dari darat, kita terbang saja." Tukasnya.**

 **"Hah? Apa maksudmu Lenalee Lee?" Aku tak menyangka kata-kata itu memang bermakna sangat dalam bagi kami, dia langsung mengaktifkan Innocencenya kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangan di bagian pinggang kami dan,**

 **"PEGANGAN!" Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku berteriak membelah langit, gila! Kecepatannya mengerikan sekali! Aku tahu kalau Innocence kristal itu menyesuaikan emosi pemilik tapi kan tidak seperti ini juga! Setelah menembus awan dan salju kami dihadapkan oleh bentang alam seperti Grand Canyon tapi versi es kristal, banyak sekali stalaktit dan stalakmit juga dinding-dinding es yang kena pengikisan membuatnya seperti lembah curam.**

 **Dari ketinggian ini aku bisa melihat pola Grand Canyon Es ini membentuk seperti Sungai kalau dari atas, oh, aku melihat sesuatu. Titik cahaya merah membara dan putih kehijauan.**

 **"ITU MEREKA!" Seru Lenalee mengatasi dengung angin.**

 **"Sebelum itu tolong bisa turunkan kami? Kalau kau terbawa emosi aku takut kau tanpa sadar melempar kami berdua." Lenalee salah tingkah lalu menukik tajam membawa kami ke tempat yang rada jauh, melewati tiang-tiang es berbentuk rancu hingga kami sampai di salah satu lembah dalam yang banyak stalaktit juga...apa itu? Darah? Bercak darah tercipat di dinding es yang buntu? Sementara seseorang yang kukenal dekat terkapar babak belur dengan bahu berlubang.**

 **"Lavi! Aku bawa Kanda dan Link, setelah ini aku akan bawa ke pelabuhan!" Lenalee dengan sigap mendekati Lavi, sepertinya dia masih punya kesadaran.**

 **"Kaede berbuat ini?" tanyaku agak tidak percaya, dia kan sangat suka menempel pada di kelinci bodoh ini tiap hari.  
"Bukan Kaede! Tapi Benisuzume!" sergah Lenalee.**

 **"Aku akan sembuhkan lukamu setelah itu kita keluar dari lembah ini sementara teman-temanmu mengalihkan perhatian. Akan kupanggil bantuan." Link mendekat, aku bersyukur dia sedikit berguna. Nah, jadi tugasku adalah menghentikan si NGENGAT MERAH itu,ya?  
**

 **"Kanda?"**

 **"Aku bukannya tidak punya perasaan tapi kurasa Moyashi sendiri sudah kewalahan. Setidaknya aku akan serius." Ucapku mengeluarkan Mugen.  
"Kanda Yuu, aku peringatkan satu hal, Benisuzume adalah Innocence yang berbeda denganmu, meski sama-sama menjadi salah satu **_**Second Exorcist**_ **. Dia bukan projek biasa, dia nyaris menghancurkan Negeri Parthevia di bagian Selatan." Link menatapku tajam, huh, memang aku peduli pada omongannya? Meski itu sedikit memberiku info apa yang harus kulakukan.  
"Ya,ya, aku tak akan menyakitinya kok." Aku memutar badan, tangan Link sudah merenggut pundakku, untungnya aku bukan orang yang mudah menonjok orang kurang ajar tapi itu tidak membuatku senang.  
"Apa!?" ketusku.  
"Benisuzume tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Kaede. Ingat itu." Oke, aku sekarang kebingungan, kenapa? Padahal dia kan merasuki tubuh anak cengeng itu kan? Kenapa harus dengan alasan seperti itu yang terlontar? Lebih masuk akal kalau kau bilang untuk memisahkan Benisuzume dengan Kaede. Jadi apakah aku harus memisahkan mereka atau aku harus membunuh keduanya kalau mereka memang teracuni oleh Akuma?  
** _ **BRUAK!**_ **Kami bertiga dikejutkan dengan hantaman keras di belakangku, es berjatuhan hingga menjadi serpihan.  
"ALLEN-** _ **KUN**_ **!" Aish, Moyashi. Dia dengan Crown Clown sudah babak belur seperti itu.  
"Adududuh... tak apa-apa, punggungku agak sakit saja. Es di sini tebalnya nggak kira-kira,ya?" sahut Moyashi dari jarak sekitar 1 meter dari kami. Mata yang tadi menatap santai beralih ke arah atas. Aku mengikuti kemana pandangannya, **

**Dan aku menemukan Kaede yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi** _ **Full Actived Innocence**_ **sehingga sebagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh warna merah bara, sepasang sayap berbentuk... seperti kaki –kaki laba-laba yang berbentuk runcing? Ya, juga tombak terbuat dari...DARAH. Benisuzume memanfaatkan darah, agak berbeda dengan milik Lenalee, dia bukan tipe kristal tapi tipe parasit, itu artinya Benisuzume adalah Innocence yang tinggal di dalam darah Kaede. Dia memanipulasi darah Kaede juga wujudnya yang liquid itu.**

 **"Ka..Kaede?" Suara Link memecah keriuhan es yang jatuh.**

 **"** _ **Hai, Howard Link. Sayang sekali, Masterku tidak bisa diganggu."**_ **Suara itu..suara Benisuzume? Ini pertama kalinya aku dengar dia bicara.  
**

 **"Kau mau apa? Kenapa kau menyerang kami?!" seru Moyashi, naif seperti biasa.  
**

 **"** _ **Tidak ada alasan khusus. Allen-san**_ **." Innocence kurang ajar.  
"Hei, kau! Kalau kau mau mencari onar, sini biar kutebas wujudmu dan kupisahkan dari anak cengeng itu." Ups, sebuah tombak merah melesat hampir mengenaiku, setidaknya cukup untuk menggores mukaku. Sialan!  
**

 **"** _ **Maaf ya, Kanda-san. Aku tidak berminat untuk membunuh orang yang disayangi Nona – ku. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke Dark Continent. Kupikir itu jelas sekali, sementara si rambut merah itu... hukuman. Dia membuat SAKURA menangis."**_ **  
SAKURA? Siapa Sakura?**

 **"Sa,Kura?" Lenalee terdiam, dia tidak bergeming tapi tetap menjaga Lavi.**

 **"** _ **Kalau kalian ingin tahu tanyakan pada Link-san. Dia tahu kok. Hihi, maaf, kami buru-buru. Kalau kalian mengikuti terpaksa kubunuh. Oh ya, satu lagi. Lavi-san hanya shock kok, lukanya tidak dalam."**_

 **"Dasar Innocence brengsek, maumu apa sih!?" aku melemparkan serangan sayang sekali ada** _ **Barrier**_ **yang menghalangi, seperti kumpulan darah membentuk partikel liquid dan berubah menjadi kristal. Cih, merepotkan.  
**

 **"Benisuzume!" kali ini Moyashi yang sudah bangkit lalu terbang menyesuaikan ketinggian dengan makhluk itu. Mata Kaede yang biasanya kelihatan takut, berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil seperti serangga, sebagian wajahnya tertoreh sebuah pola seperti urat yang terpancar di sana. Mata yang dingin dan penampilan itu lebih mirip monster.**

 **"Apa kau...ingin melukai Kaede?" percakapan itu dimulai. Aku mendengar dengan awas  
**

 **"** _ **Aku tak akan melukai Sakura, aku sudah bersumpah untuk menjaganya."**_ **Sahut Benisuzume. Aku kaget. Kenapa?!  
**

 **"Tapi kau..., kau menyerang kami..., tapi kenapa?"**

 **"** _ **Kau tak akan mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sakura**_ **." Timpal Benisuzume.**

 **"Sakura itu siapa? Apa itu nama Kaede yang lain? Tolong jelaskan." Moyashi semakin gencar bertanya. Benisuzume masih bergeming.  
"** _ **Bukan Hakku menjelaskkannya, tapi salah satu dari kalian.**_ **"  
"Eh?!"  
"** _ **Allen-san.. Bagaimana kalau kau biarkan mata kirimu itu melihatku lebih dalam?"**_ **senyum terpancar dari bibir Kaede..yang sekarang adalah Benisuzume. Moyashi jelas-jelas menurutinya dan seperti biasa mata itu langsung mengeluarkan lensa yang bisa melihat roh, atau apalah aku tak tahu. Seketika wajahnya berubah shock.  
"** _ **Akhirnya kau mengerti**_ **..." senyumnya merekah semakin lebar.  
"Bohong..." tak sempat Moyashi mengatakan apa-apa Benisuzume sudah berpindah padaku, bukan padaku melainkan pada...**

 **"LINK!"**

 **Sayangnya sabetanku yang cepat tidak secepat Benisuzume menusukkan luka mengerikan di bahu kiri Link.  
**

* * *

ALLEN WALKER  
( _Antartika – 05.00 a.m )_

Link terkapar dengan posisi tertelungkup dengan darah mengalir dari bahu kirinya, untung di saat kami semua—minus Kanda—yang panik jiwa-raga langsung dikejutkan dengan sosok berkepang dengan dua tahi lalat di dahi itu sudah berdiri lagi dan duduk di atas es. Meski bahu kirinya yang tertutup oleh mantel gelap itu mengeluarkan banyak darah tapi lukanya tidak dalam. Aku pikir Benisuzume benar-benar membolongi tubuhnya, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir apa yang dilakukan oleh Benisuzume tadi hanya serangan dadakan yang membuat lawannya shock.

"Kurasa dia hanya menusuk arteri di permukaan kulit, tidak sampai di dalam. Bahkan dagingku pun tidak teriris." Itulah komentar Link setelah sadar dari rasa shocknya.  
"Bagaimana ini? Dia sudah pergi." Lenalee mendekati kami, tampaknya serangan pada Link hanya pengecoh, nah setelah ini kami harus kembali ke pelabuhan dan mengungsikan para orang terluka dari dataran ini.

" _Exorcist...! ada Exorcist!"_ Uh-Oh! Sial Akuma level 3! Bahkan ada salah satu yang level 4!  
"Allen- _kun_!"

"Lenalee, cepat pergi ungsikan mereka, Tim tolong ya! Biar aku yang mengatasi mereka dulu!" kuubang Crown Clown menjadi mode menyerang dengan pedangku. Sementara tanpa kuminta Kanda siap dengan Mugennya.

"Aku tak minta bantuan." Ketusku.

"Diamlah aku sedang kesal." Kanda memang pintar membuat orang salah paham meski niat hatinya baik. Tetapi itu tetap bikin aku kesal,sungguh!.  
"Sudahlah, pergi sana!" tukasku.

"Kau siapaku menyuruh-nyuruh segala!?"  
'Kau memang kepala batu!"

"Tauge pasar diam sajalah." Percikan muncul dari mata kami, baiklah aku berjanji setelah misi ini selesai kuhajar bokongnya sampai dia meminta ampun padaku.

" Mereka sudah pergi," aku menengok ke belakang, Lenalee sudah mengungsikan mereka. Sekarang tinggal habisi para Akuma setelah itu...,

"Menurutmu ini salah satu ulah Noah?" tanya Kanda, dia sudah menebas akuma level 3 yang mendekat. Aku menikuk dan menghantam akuma level 3 lainnya.

"Kurasa bukan, kalau ini memang pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan aku rasa malah mereka tidak mau repot-repot menyerang secara diam-diam." Ujarku.

"Huh, sok tahu sekali kau."

Eh, aku bukannya sok tahu, karena Tyki Mikk salah satu Noah itu punya tabiat lebih senang gebok langsung dibanding kucing-kucingan. Lagipula dari semua Noah, aku rasa mereka tidak pernah mau menyentuh Benisuzume, Tyki bilang Benisuzume memang Innocence yang hebat tapi tidak akan pernah seorang Noah berpikir untuk merebutnya, kenapa?

" _Karena Benisuzume bisa membunuh apa saja."_ Sekarang presepsiku mulai berubah, Kaede..eh Sakura? Eh siapa ya, intinya siapapun yang mengimplankan Benisuzume padanya adalah orang paling kejam yang kutahu. Memang banyak orang-orang kejam di Ordo, setidaknya aku ingin tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada Kaede dulu.

Ouch, kelamaan melamun nyaris saja aku dihajar oleh Akuma level 4, dia memang spesies terbaru milik Hakusoku terseram yang berhasil mengacak-acak Ordo, "Kami tidak bisa lama-lama meladeni kalian!" wuah, aku menemukan Tim sudah memberi kode pada kami untuk segera mundur. Sungguh deh, aku tak ingin membawa Kanda terbang tapi mau tak mau aku membawanya bersamaku, meninggalkan para Akuma yang beberapa sudah berceceran, tapi tidak ada yang mengejar kami.

 _Eh? Kenapa mereka tidak mengejar kami? Bukannya mereka pasti akan mengejar?  
aneh, sepertinya Benua ini memang harus diperiksa._

Kami tidak menuju pelabuhan, dari pemancar yang Marie siarkan ketika kami berdua terbang ternyata Akuma sudah mendekati teluk, mereka akhirnya harus angkat jangkar dan sementara mencari tempat aman baru akan menyusul. Sebisa mungkin kami tidak akan memutus kontak dan berharap para awak serta teman-teman kami selamat. Kami tiba di sebuah sungai yang cukup besar, di ujung muara sungai ada air terjun. Es mengapung seperti bola-bola sterofoam di air berwarna kebiruan itu, hawa semakin membuat badan menggigil ternyata memang benar menjelang fajar hawa akan berubah drastis.

"Allen- _kun_ di sini!" aku menukik saat Lenalee melambai dari sebuah gua (kupikir itu salah satu tempat bekas manusia purba) yang berada di salah satu tebing dengan pelataran yang cukup luas untuk berpijak, gua es itu cukup tersembunyi mengingat lekukan es yang curam membuatnya nyaris tak terlihat.

Sementara kami akan berada di sini, untuk memersiapkan diri menyerang Dark Continent. Duh, aku lupa kalau Benisuzume juga salah satu tantangan terberat juga. Akhirnya kami sampai, Lavi masih belum sadar tapi syukurlah lukanya sudah disembuhkan dan dibalut, Link juga meski kondisinya tidak separah Lavi. Lenalee duduk tak jauh dari Lavi dia seperti biasa mengkuatirkan kami semua. Sementara aku dan Kanda hanya terdiam mendengar suara jatuhnya air dari stalaktit di ujung gua.

"Jadi, bisa kita perjelas apa yang terjadi di sini?" Kanda, salah satu manusia yang tak tahu apa-apa ini langsung menuju ke point utama.  
"Kaede tiba-tiba menghilang, kami menemukannya di lokasi tapi ketika Allen- _kun_ hendak pergi menemui kalian dia... Kaede sudah berada di belakang Lavi." Lenalee menjawab sertentetan kata-kata yang rancu, Kanda tentu merasa tidak puas.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Link.

"Dia hanya berkata..., 'Aku Benisuzume, bukan Sakura..., mohon maafkan aku." Lenalee menjawab parau, sepertinya penyerangan itu membuatnya takut meski dia pura-pura untuk tegar. "Aku, aku percaya Kaede tidak akan melakukan hal sejahat itu pada orang yang disukainya tapi kenapa di saat begini...," uhh, aku tak punya pikiran mengenai ini semua. Kebekuan turut membuat pikiran kami beku.

"Aku rasa.., hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini." Kanda mengerling kejam pada Link. Link terdiam, meski dipelototi seperti itu dia tidak gentar karena sebagai bawahan Revielle si kumis Hitler, dia juga seorang Karasu.

"Link..." semua mata tertuju padanya, hanya dia yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada kami.

"Kaede..., dia sama seperti Kanda Yuu seorang yang menjadi uji coba pada _Second Exorcist Project_ di Ordo Asia. Tetapi dia tidak sama denganmu Kanda Yuu karena dia adalah ' _Manuskrip Rahasia'_ para petinggi Ordo dan aku salah satu yang tidak sengaja terlibat di dalamnya. Nama Kaede hanyalah kode Manuskirp itu, nama aslinya adalah... _Hoshijiro Sakura_. Dia cucu Master Zu. Yukako- _san_ adalah orang ibu yang selalu menjaganya hingga sekarang. Sewaktu masih menjadi anak biasa dia sering disiksa oleh ayah kandungnya. Sampai..." Link menjelaskan serentetan kata yang membuat telinga kami mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kejut hingga jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. SAKURA HOSHIJIRO? Manuskrip Rahasia? Petinggi Ordo?!

" Sampai lelaki berambut merah itu datang padanya. Sekitar 10 tahun lalu. Hingga Sakura harus merelakan posisinya sebagai penerus Bookman, dan dia nyaris terbunuh dan koma selama 3 tahun terakhir. Itu yang kutahu melalui komandanku, dia yang membawa Sakura ke sini..,"  
"Apa yang kau maksud komandan Revielle yang mengimplantasikan Benisuzume pada Kaede!?" seruku emosi, oke cukup aku sudah bersabar dengan penjelasan mengerikan itu.

"Bukan! Walker, dengar, bukan komandanku tapi dia yang mau. Dia yang mengajukan diri karena..., dia ingin anak berambut merah temanmu itu lepas dari itu semua." Sahut Link buru-buru.

"Maksudmu Kaede- _chan_ menjadi pengganti Lavi?" tanya Lenalee horor.  
"Ya. Begitulah." Sial! Kenapa harus seperti ini sih ceritanya? Aku tahu saat di _Hakobuneno_ mereka melalui hal yang tidak menyenangkan, aku berjanji untuk membuat mereka bersatu tapi..., kenapa? Kenapa aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat rekanku sendiri bahagia?

"Allen- _kun_. Kita kan berjanji, kita akan membuat mereka berdua bahagia. Benar,kan?" Lenalee menggenggam tanganku, matanya menguatkan hatiku yang saat ini tak bisa kubilang tegar. Aku tahu bagaimana Kaede dan bagaimana ia melakukan semua misi bersamaku dan Lenalee saat ke Jepang.

Sementara menunggu Lavi yang masih pingsan dalam kondisinya yang kubilang ternyata lebih parah dari yang kuduga kami membuat api unggun kecil. Kami rencananya akan pergi ke Dark Continent ketika siang nanti, Lenalee tertidur di bahuku sementara untuk bagian tugas satpam ada Kanda yang segar bugar juga Link(nampaknya dia masih mengkuatirkan Kaede.) salju mulai turun lagi, perlahan meski tidak lebat, Tim terbang dan tidur di kepalaku. Entah karena suasananya atau apa tapi aku malah ikut tertidur dan langsung bangun celingukan.

Link tidur bahkan Kanda juga, hmm, Lenalee bisa sakit leher kalau kau tidur posisi seperti itu jadinya aku memberikan tas kecilku sebagai bantal dan melepaskan mantel untuk menyelimutinya. Tim yang ikut terbangun mengepakkan sayapnya ke dekat wajahku dan menunjuk ke arah kananku, Lavi sudah bangun. Sosoknya tanpa bandana tengah bersandar lemas di dinding gua. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seletih itu, frustasi, shock, dan menderita. Lavi bukan orang serapuh ini tetapi kenapa dia begitu rapuh sekarang?

"Lavi?" aku duduk di sebelahnya, dia melirikku dengan iris hijaunya yang teduh.

"Allen, aah, aku kira kau juga tidur." Sahutnya kering.

"Mau kuambilkan minum?" dia mengangguk, Tim mengantarkan botol minum padaku dan kuberikan pada Lavi. Setidaknya air pasti membuatnya lebih baik.

"Ini... dimana?" tanyanya. "Di dekat lembah, setidaknya kita aman di sini."

"Kaede..." ugh. Aku harus bilang apa ya?

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya dan membawanya kembali. Aku janji padamu."

"Allen. Aku..., aku ingin bersamanya. Aku tidak mau seperti yang terjadi terakhir kali di Hakobuneno. Aku tidak mau seperti itu lagi! Melindungi satu orang saja tidak bisa..." Lavi meringkuk, dia mencengkram surai merahnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan. Seketika aku teringat, Benisuzume, dia... sepertinya tahu. Karena Benisuzume bukan 100% Innocence dia..., dia..!  
"Hei, Lavi.. kau ingat yang terjadi sekitar 10 tahun lalu?" tanyaku tanpa sadar.

"10 tahun lalu? Ada apa?" Eh. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak ingat?  
"Kau tidak tahu?!" Baiklah misteri ini semakin menjadi-jadi saja, kenapa Link bisa bercerita soal Lavi sementara Lavi sendiri tidak tahu akan hal itu? Atau Link hanya mengada-ada? Tidak, Link bukan orang yang suka bohong. Terus kenapa Lavi tidak ingat?  
"Allen?" saat aku masih berkecimpung dengan pikiranku tiba-tiba mata Lavi membulat, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat tapi itu relfeks membuatku ikut melihat apa yang dia lihat dibalik punggungku.

"Halo, para Exorcist." Gadis berkepang dua yang sangat panjang, rambut berwarna kecoklatan dan ada sebuah manik-manik di dahinya, dia memakai pakaian yang agak aneh dan tongkat setinggi dirinya. Tongkat keemasan dengan bentuk seperti tetesan air di ujung dengan permata safir biru. Maniknya terlihat lugu tetapi aku mencium bau busuk dari badannya. Siapa dia? Dan hebatnya ia bertelanjang kaki.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku, karena Lavi sedang terluka aku tidak ingin melibatkannya.

"Namaku NIKKI. Oh,ya apa kalian tahu dimana HOSHIJIRO SAKURA?" senyumnya mengembang, gila! Senyumnya melebar nyaris membelah dua wajahnya! Siapa dia!?

"Kutanya dulu kau siapa?" ucapku sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang kan aku NIKKI," sahutnya manis yang tidak sampai di hati.  
"Bukan namamu tapi kau ini..siapa dan apa?"

"Aku? Aku Nikki, _Suicide_ _Witch_ dari Dark Continent. Jadi dimana Hoshijiro Sakura berada?" Ketika lengah aku tidak tahu dia sudah menyerangku dengan kecepatan mengerikan! Tongkatnya yang tajam itu langsung melesat di mataku!

"ALLEN!"

 _BUUUM!_

Aku tak yakin apa yang terjadi kecuali teman-temanku yang tadi tidur tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak dan aku menemukan Lavi juga seorang wanita aneh bernama Nikki bertarung satu lawan satu di ceruk lembah ini!

"LAVI!"  
Aku punya perasaan tidak enak, akhinya aku terbang menuju ke tempat mereka berdua. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Siapa wanita itu!?

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Waaah entah kenapa ceritanya semakin tak jelas**

 **entahlah, intinya seru banget bikin adegan mereka**

 **makasih yang sudah mau nongkrongin fict absurd ini**

 **Mind to R^R?**


End file.
